Korosten
|image_skyline = File:На центральній вулиці Коростеня.JPG |image_caption = Main street of Korosten |image_seal = Korosten misto gerb.png |image_flag = Korosten prapor.png |settlement_type = City of regional significance | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type2 = Oblast | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Raion | subdivision_name3 = Korosten Raion |population_total = 65072 | population_as_of = 1 September 2015 |area_total_km2 = 42.31 |established_date = 705 |established_title =Founded |elevation_m = 171 |coordinates = |website = | pushpin_map = Ukraine Zhytomyr Oblast#Ukraine | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Korosten | pushpin_mapsize = |image_map = }} Korosten ( , historically also Iskorosten') is a historic city and a large railway node in the Zhytomyr Oblast (province) of northern Ukraine. It is located on the Uzh River. Korosten serves as the administrative center of the Korosten Raion (district), though administratively it is not part of the raion and is incorporated as a city of regional significance. Population: History The city was founded over a millennium ago and was the capital of the Drevlyans, an ancient Slavic tribe that was later incorporated into Kievan Rus′. The name may be derived from the word korost 'brushwood, bushes, shrubbery'; the form Iskorosten' sometimes found in early sources is probably based on the common repetition of prepositions in Old Russian: iz grada iz... 'from the city from...'.E.M. Pospelov, Geograficheskie nazvaniya mira (Moscow: Russkie slovari, 1998), p. 216. The earliest references to the town, from the mid-tenth century, are на Коростень град Korosten' grad 'to Korosten city,' Из града ис Коростеня grada is Korostenya 'from the city from Korosten,' and на Изкоростень град Izkorosten' grad 'to Izkorosten city.' During World War II, Korosten was occupied by the German Army from August 7, 1941 to December 28, 1943 (it was briefly captured by Red Army forces during the Kiev offensive on November 17, 1943, but they had to retreat after a strong German counterattack). The city was destroyed during the war. After the nuclear incident in Chernobyl, which is around 90 kilometers away, in May 1986, the city was declared a zone of voluntary evacuation, as it had suffered considerable fallout. Economy Korosten Industrial Park (KIP) is an industrial zone within the city. Total area — 246 hectares (0.94 sq mi). Conceptual design of the park was developed by Czech design bureau DHV. The project envisages the creation of the territory of the KIP high-tech enterprises, enterprises of light and medium industrial production - the assembly, integration, surface processing, light engineering and electrical industries. The project is designed for 10 years and is divided into three phases: * Conduct communications: roads, railway, electricity, water supply, sanitation; construction and commissioning of the plant manufacturing medium-density fibreboard (MDF) boards; * Construction and commissioning of small and medium industrial enterprises (perspective) * Construction and development of logistic center (perspective) By October 2010 all communications are already conducted. Construction of a plant manufacturing MDF boards is almost complete. This plant will become the first manufacturer of MDF boards in Ukraine. Potato pancakes festival monument to Derun in town Korosten]] Annually on the third Saturday of September in the city park International potato pancakes ( , translit. deruni’) festival is held. During the festival, competitions in “potato pancakes triathlon” is held. Triathlon includes such contests: * "Potato pancakes powerlifting" - squat with two heavy jugs full of pancakes; * Throwing potato pancakes in a bowl with sour cream with 5 meters (16.4 ft); * Throwing potato pancakes to the competitor with 5 meters (16.4 ft). At the festival works a potato pancakes school :experienced cooks will teach everyone to cook these pancakes. However, the main intrigue of the festival is the competition for the tastiest pancake. Jury determines the winner. For a few hryvnias each taster can get a patent and thus become a member of the jury. Various competitions, exhibitions, tasting traditional Polesia beverages, exhibits, performances by folk music ensembles are usually conducted. September 25, 2010 the festival was held for the third time. Gallery File:Грушевського7.JPG|Children's clinic in Korosten File:Франка4 1.JPG|Public library File:Будівля школи фабрично-заводського навчання DSCF6527.JPG|Vocational school in Korosten File:Будівля житлового будинку.JPG|Residential building in Korosten File:Будинок, в якому працювали Горбатюк О. Я., Давидюк Т. С., Монастирецький В. І.- учасники громадянської війни.jpg|Historical building File:Вокзал станції Коростень.jpg|Railway station File:МісцеПамятникаЛенінуКоростень.JPG|Remains of Lenin monument File:We2 018.jpg|A hill over Uzh River in Korosten File:We2 005.jpg|Korosten military museum International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Korosten is twinned with: * Mazyr in Belarus (since 1998) * Noyabrsk in Russia (since 1999) * Kłobuck in Poland (since 2004) * Svitlovodsk in Ukraine (since 2005) * Anenii Noi in Moldova (since 2006) * Kraśnik in Poland (since 2007) * Charvieu-Chavagneux in France (since 2012) * Sloviansk in Ukraine (since 2014) References External links * Official website * Korosten: a small town with a great history * Information on the city of Korosten * Изучи Коростень @ Ukrainian.Travel * Find out Korosten @ Ukrainian.Travel * Віднайди Коростень @ Ukrainian.Travel Category:Korosten Category:Pancake festivals Category:Cities in Zhytomyr Oblast Category:Volhynian Governorate Category:Drevlians Category:Established in the 8th century Category:Cities of regional significance in Ukraine